


The Sixth Roommate

by NovemberRose



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Kittens, Kollective shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberRose/pseuds/NovemberRose
Summary: Eskild brings home a kitten and compares it to Isak several times.





	

“FAMILY MEETING!” 

Eskild’s loud voice carried through the apartment. Isak rolled his eyes and stayed in his room, Noora chuckled and made her way to the coach, and Linn exited her room with a blank expression. 

“Isak, I said a FAMILY MEETING, that includes you…and Even if you’re hiding him in there.” Eskild called out and Isak finally left his room with a loud defeated sigh; he knew better than to resist for too long.

“Even is not hiding anywhere but he is on his way over so let’s make this quick.” He retorted, plopping himself down next to Linn. 

“Maybe we should wait for him, after all, he’s our fifth roommate.” Eskild pondered but quickly shook his head before anyone could respond. Noora and Linn looked to Isak with pointed amusement but he chose to ignore them, looking to the door and hoping Even would walk in so he could just go. “No, no, it’s too important to wait!”

“Just tell us Eskild.” Noora groaned but her eyes, full of amusement, gave her away. 

“Fine, fine, I have a SIXTH roommate.” Eskild began, prompting Linn, Noora, and Isak looked to each other in horror.

“No!” Noora cried, throwing her hands up. “We barely have room for the four of us. No more people, especially not some guy you picked up!” 

“Again, I’d like to point out the tall, gorgeous young man who is glued to Isak all day and every day. What a double standard. That said, Noora, my love, it’s not a person.” Eskild explained, the grin never leaving his face. Isak was hiding his blush by not even looking at him, focusing on the ground instead. 

“He’s only here like a few days out of the week…” Isak finally mumbled as he looked at his phone and then to the door willing Even to show up.

“Not a person?” Linn questioned as she looked to Noora who returned her gaze, still scared over what Eskild could be hiding. Both girls looked back to Eskild with raised eyebrows, ignoring Isak entirely. 

“No, not a person, my children.” Eskild walked to his room and emerged moments later holding a bengal cat with bright green eyes. She was basically a mini ocelot with her orange fur adorned with brown and black spots. She looked at Eskild only, scared of new people and clearly attached to him. “Meet our new roommate, who, like Isak will never pay rent!” 

“I paid you yesterday, and we can’t have a cat!” Isak practically shouted, and looked to Noora and Linn for backup. Both were clearly ready to take his side, nodding and staring at Eskild with a mixture of anger and confusion.

“Isak, don’t yell! It was a joke and give me one good reason we can’t keep this little angel.” Eskild looked pointedly at Isak, kissing the top of the kitten’s head. Isak was about to respond with a laundry list of reasons when the door opened.

“Hello?” Even entered with his usual bright grin and while Isak, Noora, and Linn were still processing the kitten in Eskild’s hand, Eskild took full advantage of the new addition and made a beeline for him.

“How did he get in on his own?” Linn asked as she realized their door had been locked. Isak shrugged initially but then cringed when he realized his answer would be used against his kitten argument.

“I made him a set of keys.” He pursed his lips and waited for Noora and Linn to scold him. In his defense, Even was there a lot and it made it easier if he could just come in whenever he wanted. He didn’t tell anyone because he figured everyone liked Even enough to not question it but now he wished he would’ve waited one more week to do it.

“Great, you realize Eskild will use that against you and we’ll be stuck with this cat.” Noora threw her hands up and sighed. “Also, you can’t just give people keys. I know we all love Even but this is too much. You’re not married…yet.”

“Okay, I’m sorry but this is a fight for another time. If we all stick together, 3 against one, we can get out way.” Isak shook his head and put his hand out. Noora and Linn nodded for the greater good, and put their hands on top of his.

“Even, my darling Even, meet our new child!” Eskild greeted cheerfully while this was going on, ignoring the other three. Even cooed, reaching his hand out for her and beaming when she leaned into it.

“Where’d she come from? She’s so sweet.” He looked right into her eyes and grinned before looking back to Eskild. 

“I found her on my late night travels, she’s an angel but THEY-“ He pointed at his three roommates accusingly. “don’t want her here.” The point caught Isak’s attention and he realized what Eskild was doing.

“No, no, we’re not keeping it. Don’t use Even to get your way!” Isak jumped up and got between the two. He knew how much Even loved others, including animals, and that if he got too attached to it, he’d be upset if Isak didn’t also. 

“I’m doing nothing wrong, I am showing our secret roommate, with his OWN SET OF KEYS, our new baby.” Noora huffed and glared at Isak from her seat and he waved her off, he could handle this. “However, if he has an issue, he may join the family meeting and discuss it.” Eskild rolled his eyes while Even chuckled and kissed Isak’s cheek. Isak took his hand and lead him to the couch to sit. There wasn’t room for all of them so he seated Even next to Linn and perched on the armrest.

“Eskild, I’m with Isak, we can’t have a cat, it’s too much work, and we all have enough going on as it is.” Noora said patiently, bringing everyone back to the reality of the situation.

“It’s not too much work, it’s a cat, not a dog.” Eskild replied, petting behind the kitten’s ears. She looked up at him with sweet and trusting eyes, meowing softly. “Cats basically take care of themselves anyway, she’ll be neater than Isak. You’re all very ignorant about cats.” He looked down at the kitten in question, shaking his head at his silly roommates. “Aren’t they, aren’t they all ignorant?” He murmured to just her and she rubbed her head against his arm gently. Isak silently fumed at yet another comparison between him and the kitten.

“Where did you even find it?” Linn asked, staring right at the animal in question.

“Thank you for asking Linn!” Eskild was cheerful again as he stood up perfectly straight to tell his story. “I was out last night and I see this poor little angel shivering and alone, I had to take her home with me like any decent human would. I bought her a little bit of food, and when I got in and none of you boring people were awake so I fed her and we went to bed. I thought you’d all be more cheerful if you got the news in the morning, I was wrong” He explained and then he grinned from ear to ear, looking at Isak and Even. “You know Even, she really is just like Isak.”

“Okay, how is it anything like me?” Isak gave in and looked at Eskild like he had two heads. Even was trying to hide his laughter and Noora, despite herself, was doing the same.

“She does have his eyes.” Even finally said with a smirk and Isak fought the urge to smack him, giving him a look that urged “be on MY side, please.” Even just shrugged, taking Isak’s hand and squeezing it gently to calm him down. 

“How is she like Isak…” Linn questioned, looking from Isak to the kitten. 

“Thank you Even, and good question Linn.” Eskild grinned. “When we met, she was sad, near a gay bar, alone, wishing she had a better home…need I go on?” He added to explain himself further but acting like he was sick of doing so. Isak crossed his arms and looked away from the group not wanting to relive the night he met Eskild, or what he remembered of that night. Even frowned, kissing Isak’s hand and looking up at him with soft eyes. Isak looked back at him and he couldn’t help smiling a bit at the love in his boyfriend’s eyes. “It’s chill.” He mouthed and ran his thumb over Even’s hand.

“Fuck, fine, she can stay, as long as she doesn’t pee on my stuff or anything.” Linn stated, exhausted from this debate and wanting to go lay down.

“Okay this is getting scary! That’s exactly what Linn said when I told her Isak was replacing Noora.” Eskild joked as Isak groaned, snapped out of his moment with Even. “Fine, Isak, I’ll stop. She’s much sweeter than you anyway. Now, Linn, Even, and I are on board, that’s 3 for yes and…” He looked from Noora to Isak. 

“I don’t really live here, I don’t need a-“ Even began but Eskild shushed him.

“Even, you kind and gentle giant, you deserve your vote to count.” Even hid his smile from Isak knowing he’d see it as “betrayl.” However, the younger boy caught it and dropped his hand placing both of his own over his face.

“I’m saying no.” Isak grumbled as he moved his hands and crossed his arms, looking to Noora for back up. They had agreed long ago that in big choices, everyone had to be in full agreement but he wanted someone on his side. Plus, if anyone could bring Eskild to reality, it was Noora.

“…fine.” Noora relented, ignoring Isak’s protesting ‘what!’ “But you are taking care of her litter box. I do enough of cleaning around here.” 

“Yes Noora, this is why you’re my favourite!” Eskild gave the cat to Even, who gleefully took it, while he went to hug Noora. “Sorry, Isak, everyone is against you which is very sad because this cat has the same soul as you but I guess she has to go if you want to be stubborn.” 

“It’s a fucking cat, it doesn’t have a soul.” Isak huffed, not even looking at Even for support at this point because he saw the kitten in question pawing at his boyfriend’s chest from the corner of his eye.

“Isak!” Eskild scolded.

“Baby, she’s sweet.” Even murmured, looking to Isak with a frown. “If you guys don’t take her in, what will happen to her?” Isak sighed, looking from his boyfriend to the animal in question. Linn curiously took the kitten from Even, staring at it with mild fascination. 

“Does it have a name?” He finally said, looking back to Eskild who still had his arms around Noora. He knew he was fighting a loosing battle and if he said no, everyone in the room would think he was a monster.

“No, I thought we’d name her together!” Eskild replied as if it was the most exciting activity of all time.

“It can stay but if you name it after me, it leaves.” Isak said with a loud sigh, officially giving up.

“Now, now, Isak, is this what you’re going to say when you and Even adopt a child? ‘Fine but don’t name it after me’” Eskild mumbled in a monotone voice, doing his best impression of Isak. He looked to Even who laughed and looked to Isak with bright and playful eyes.

“Yeah, babe, what if this was our child?” Even teased and Isak was practically gaping over his boyfriend’s disloyalty.

“This is not a child, it’s an animal and stop using Even to get your way.” Isak pointed a finger at Eskild who pushed it down. “And stop letting him.” He looked to Even, his tone veering on whining. Even did his signature eyebrow raise, not even pretending he was sorry.

“Yeah, only Isak is allowed to do that!” Noora teased to lighten the mood, earning a laugh from Even and the middle finger from Isak.

“I say we name her Isabelle.” Even smirked, looking at Isak who gave him a defeated look. “What? It really is a pretty name, and it suits her.”

“Yes, Even! We can call her Belle for short.” Eskild walked over and threw his arms around Even now, leaning over to kiss the top of Isabelle’s head. “Or…Issy.” He smirked knowing what Jonas playfully called Isak.

“Fine, fuck, we have a kitten named Isabelle. BELLE for short. Can we all just go now?” Isak groaned standing and attempting to leave. Noora leaned over and gently took the kitten from Even, petting between her ear as she was already getting to her. Eskild smirked at his “favorite” roommate who rolled her eyes at him. He snapped his attention back to Isak and grinned.

“Yes, yes you can go, but Isak, do one thing for me? Do one thing for your guru.” Eskild requested.

“What?” Isak replied petulantly.

“Hold her.” He responded, nodding his head to Isabelle. Isak sighed, but everyone was looking to him with pleading eyes (Noora’s were teasing, Eskild’s were pouting, Linn’s were literally begging because she was done, and Even’s were loving) . Isak could’ve ignored his roommates but not his boyfriend, the “fifth roommate”. Even could basically get him to do/try anything without taking advantage of him and Isak hated that so much right now.

“Fine.” He sighed, taking the kitten from Noora who grinned up at him. He held it with both hands, looking down at her with little feeling. Isabelle mewled at him and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the innocent sound. He scratched behind one ear but acted like it was a chore when their eyes met and suddenly, he felt a small pang in his heart. She was really cute and he genuinely would’ve felt really shitty if she had no home or was put with people who didn’t care about her as much as Eskild did. He felt everyone’s eyes on him and he shook himself out of the moment. “She’s cute, whatever” He murmured, passing her to Eskild without looking into her eyes again.

“Now, THAT is what he said about Even at first so he’s gonna fall in love with her in like two weeks.” Eskild teased, looking at Even who smirked back before smiling at Isak. Isak responded by rolling his eyes and grabbing Even’s hand to drag him to his bedroom.

“Did you really say that though?” Even was heard asking as the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> (I hope you all enjoyed this! This is my first fic in a looooong time so constructive criticism is welcome!)


End file.
